Neville, Neville
by Grande-auteure-de-slash-f
Summary: Cette fic raconte les amours de neville lors de sa deuxième année. Est-ce qu'une crevette lui compliquera la vie ? Slash. Neu !
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à tous les joyeux personnages qui ont des droits sur ça. Je ne m'en sers pas pour faire de l'argent parce que de un : je ne saurais pas comment et de deux : qui paierait pour une merde dans le genre ?  
  
Note : Étant donné le succès fulgurant de ma première fic, je me lance aujourd'hui, dimanche précédant mon dernier jour d'examen (ark, maths, ça va faire mal, je le sens) dans l'écriture de cette deuxième fic. À ceux qui m'ont écrit de superbes lettres d'insultes, je tiens à vous dire que c'est parce que vous ne captez pas les «inside» comme le dirait si bien le nain. Vous voyez, nous sommes à l'EEI et il se trouve que la plupart des jokes (que vous ne captez pas) sortent de là. Style, Velvet, Orignal et Gigi se trouvent à être respectivement un prof d'histoire et deux profs d'anglais qui font du slash très, très évident. Il se trouve que leurs deux classes sont connectées par deux armoires où ils rangent des fouets... En tout cas, je ne tomberai pas dans les détails. Régalez-vous de cette fic comme je me régale des reviews d'insultes bien écrites ! (Merci l'Istarique et l'elfe de Dollarama pour m'avoir aidé dans cette merveille)...l'homme...  
  
Bon après ces commentaires, voici une création exclusive de moi ! (pas de collaboration de la part du nain)  
  
P.O.V. Neville Londubat  
  
Le professeur Lockhart ouvrit la porte de la cage qui contenait les lutins et ils se mirent à sautiller en tous sens. Moi, je tentais de me cacher de mon mieux, mais deux d'entre eux attrapèrent mes oreilles et me lancèrent du haut de salle. Heureusement, je réussis à m'accrocher au lustre. Et j'observais Lockhart. Ses cheveux blonds suivaient chacun de ses mouvements pour esquiver les lutins. Il avait une certaine élégance et je me demandai pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant. Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers moi et j'eus la réelle impression qu'ils étincelèrent en me regardant. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Lockhart était une mauviette, et ce au su de tout le monde, y compris les fillettes qui l'admiraient. Je commençais à sentir un vertige débile s'emparer de moi et je tentai de descendre sans me blesser, mais en vain. Il devait y avoir une quinzaine de mètres entre moi et le sol. Dix minutes après que tout le monde soit sorti de la classe dévastée, je demandai à Lockhart de m'aider à redescendre.  
  
Je suis rentré au dortoir. Confus. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais cette envie que Lockhart me touche ? C'est Harry que j'aimais et pas lui. D'ailleurs, quand je le vis entrer, je fis comme si de rien n'était en parlant à mon cactus Marie-Mai, fille de Corneliu le défunt cactus. Pourquoi est-ce que lui aussi m'ignorait ?  
  
Fin de P.O.V. Neville Londubat  
  
Colin Crivey adorait son appareil photo, et dans la solitude et la tristesse, c'était toujours à lui qu'il se confiait. Un jour, Colin décida de prendre des photos des répétitions de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard pour rendre service à Harry. Cependant, Drago Malefoy n'était pas attrapeur pour rien : il savait repérer les choses que les autres ne voyaient pas, et le costume de pissenlit de Colin Crivey ne trompait personne. Encore moins Drago Malefoy. Rouge de colère, il descendit et attrapa le chapeau-pissenlit de Crivey.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as là, sale vermine de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Un appareil photo ? Je peux te l'emprunter ?  
  
-Oui... murmura Colin qui était trop apeuré pour répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
  
-Oh, désolé, dit Malefoy sur un ton sarcastique. Il venait de jeter l'appareil photo par terre.  
  
Il le reprit, s'envola au-dessus de la forêt interdite et le jeta dans les arbres.  
  
-Bonne recherche, Crivey !  
  
Malefoy repartit en riant, laissant Colin pleurnicher sur son sort. Il rentra au château d'un pas aussi traînant que la voix de son ennemi. Pas question d'aller récupérer l'appareil : même s'il pouvait être réparé, Colin ne voulait rien savoir de mettre les pieds dans cette forêt si dangereuse... Il monta les marches, bien résolu à trouver un catalogue qui vendrait des appareils comme le sien. Quelqu'un le bouscula et il tomba tête première, déboulant les escaliers qu'il avait pris tant de temps à monter, tel une hirondelle en quête de bonheur et qui cherche son âme sœur.  
  
-C'est trop vous demander de faire attention ? demanda Colin en frottant son crâne douloureux.  
  
La fille qui se trouvait devant lui avait de longs cheveux blonds, sales et emmêlés. Elle avait des yeux globuleux qui lui faisaient un regard terrifiant. Colin se souvenait de l'avoir vue danser la lambada en compagnie d'Hannah Abbot.  
  
-Je suis désolée, dit-elle dans un lent souffle rauque. Pour quoi pleures. Tu ainsi ? Je me n-homme Luna Lovegood.  
  
-Malefoy a brisé mon appareil photo et l'a envoyé valser dans les champs de queues de porc frit. C'était mon seul ami...  
  
-Moi aussi je suis comme ça. Tiens, prends le mien. Il s'appelle Wilfred la Crevette. Tu découvriras sûrement pourquoi. Ça compensera pour la dégringolade que tu viens de te taper. Au revoir !  
  
-M-mer-r-ci...  
  
Colin s'en alla, tout heureux d'avoir trouvé deux nouveaux amis. Il s'amusa à découvrir toutes les fonctions de Wilfred la Crevette. Premièrement, il pouvait s'en servir pour se brosser les dents et pour se laver les cheveux en camping. Ensuite, il découvrit qu'il y avait déjà un film à l'intérieur et qu'il y avait encore de la place pour 367 photos, malgré les 238 photos déjà prises. Le seul ennui, c'était qu'il était très, très, très gros. Il n'était donc pas petit. Mais il trouva la solution à ses problèmes : sur le côté, il y avait un bouton vert qui, lorsqu'il était enfoncé, réduisait l'appareil à une petite crevette d'eau douce. Que de joie ! Il prit en photo tout ce qu'il trouvait. Il le laissa près du dortoir d'Harry Potter, dans l'espoir d'en avoir quelques photos.  
  
Re-Note : Alors, vous avez aimé ? Envoyez-moi des insultes en grand nombre ! (mais pas en anglais) 


	2. Bleu Myosotis

Note de l'homme : Bon, ceci doit être la cinquième réécriture du deuxième chapitre de Neville, Neville. C'est que voyez-vous, je suis un peu paresseuse sur les bords et écrire une fic, pour moi, c'est comme un perpétuel combat contre ma non-volonté. Vous me suivez ? Parfait. Bon alors bonnet, cette fic t'est dédiée. Je me sens comme un bon homme, là.

Et à mes habituels fans ¬¬ ben insultez-moi dans toute votre splendeur, j'adore.

Chapitre 2 : Bleu myosotis

P.O.V. Neville

Je suis rentré au dortoir en évitant de tout mon possible de rencontrer Harry. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, car on s'aimait tellement, mais je n'avais plus du tout envie de le voir. Par une incroyable chance, il n'était pas dans la chambre et j'en profitai pour me coucher sur mon lit et tirer les rideaux autour. Je me mis à pleurer silencieusement. Le choix était tout à fait déchirant. J'aimais Lockhart et tout mon cœur me poussait vers lui, cependant, Harry n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit de méchant envers moi et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui faire quelque mal que ce soit.

Malheureusement, j'entendis un bruit de pas familier résonner dans le couloir et un le bruit si particulier que Harry faisait toujours lorsqu'il ouvrait la porte. Je ne pouvais pas me cacher. Il saurait que j'étais là.

Alors j'attendis, simplement. Il entra avec l'air si perdu et lunatique dont il était à peine conscient.

-Neville-chou ! Mon Neville-chou... Viens à moi, tu me manques.

-Oui, Harry chéri, dis-je, résigné.

-J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée alors j'espérais que tu me remontes le moral, mais tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur toi non plus. Que s'est-il donc passé ?

-Rien, Harry, ai-je menti.

Je devais enlever mes vêtements, sans quoi il se douterait de quelque chose. Je retirai ma cape très lentement, presque à contrecœur. Pourquoi est-ce que je continuais ? J'avais tellement peur qu'il remarque un changement. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et me laissa voir son torse si étonnement musclé et bronzé pour un garçon de cette taille. Il portait le string de laine mauve et cuisse-de-nymphe que je lui avais tricoté pour Noël. Il savait pertinemment que j'adorais le voir là-dedans, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il sortit le fouet de sa poche. Non, je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus. Non, pas maintenant. Je me sentais comme si je trahissais Lockhart, mon véritable amour.

-Non, Harry, non. Nous deux, c'est fini.

-Quoi ?

-T'as entendu.

-...

-Je te quitte. C'est Lockhart que j'aime maintenant. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas changer cela, c'est la vie. On s'aime, on se quitte. Tu trouveras sûrement quelqu'un qui vaut beaucoup mieux que moi. Je sais que je suis un salaud, je le sais, oui. Mais je n'y peux rien. Harry, nous deux, c'est fini.

-Sale merde ! Vermine ! Dégage ! Hors de ma vue, allez... Rampe !

Il me fouettait pour que je sorte plus vite, mais cette fois, je ne sentais aucun amour dans ses coups. Je courus hors du dortoir, oubliant ma nudité, oubliant mon honneur. Je venais de quitter Harry. J'étais à nouveau libre. Malgré ce que ça m'avait coûté. Harry s'en remettrait.

Fin de P.O.V. Neville

Colin avait été réveillé à moitié en plein milieu de la nuit, ce qui l'avait mis d'une humeur plutôt massacrante. Une crevette du nom de Wilfred avait nasillé ceci :

-Mission accomplie, Monsieur. Je suis une BONNE crevette qui a pris des photos de Harry en train de slasher avec un garçon rond...

-Mais de quoi tu parles, merde ?

Colin était frustré, et pas totalement là, ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre un acte totalement stupide : il lança Wilfred contre le mur. Mais Wilfred n'avait beau n'être qu'une crevette mal habillée, il avait une certaine fierté. Et de se faire lancer contre le mur n'était visiblement pas une de ses activités favorites.

Il allait se venger.

Et pour cela, il allait faire appel au garçon le plus superbe qui soit : Drago Malefoy.

Il se rendit à la salle commune des Serpentard sans trop de mal et une crevette connaissait toujours tous les mots de passe, ce qui l'aida beaucoup dans sa quête. Grâce à un radar crevettique, il repéra le blond garçon.

-Drago Malefoy, je suis Wilfred la crevette et je me mets à ton service pour te donner une mission de la plus haute importance et que tu apprécieras sans aucun doute.

-Dis toujours, crevette. Et compte-toi très chanceuse qu'un mâle aussi viril, beau, sexy, merveilleux, fantastique, exceptionnel, incroyable, intelligent et sublime que moi t'accorde le droit de lui adresser la parole.

À ce moment de l'histoire, la courageuse crevette pensa, et je la cite : « Mon dieu ! Ce qu'il est sexxxy ! Sauvage et virils, comme je les aime ! »

-Crache le morceau, minable crevette. Avant que je ne t'écrase de mon superbe pied.

-Tuons Harry Potter et Colin Crivey par le fait même.

-Je commence à t'apprécier, crevette, dit Malefoy avec un sourire. As-tu un plan, au moins ?

-Les nains qui tuent des gens, c'est passé de mode. Engageons un elfe, de préférence de la race des bonnets.

-Très bien. Appelons un bonnet avec le cri du bonnet.

Ils crièrent bonnet en chœur pendant plus d'une heure avant que le bonnet en question arrive. C'était un bon bonnet osseux qui avait un sourire coquin. Le bonnet cria qu'il n'aimait pas les orignaux et que Gackt était sexy.

-Vous connaissez les chanteurs nippons hot qui rentrent et sortent des trappes ? demanda le bonnet d'un ton de bonnet innocent.

-Non, coupa sèchement Wilfred. Tue Harry Potter et Colin Crivey.

-D'accord, dit le bonnet en sortant son arc et ses flèches ainsi qu'une poupée absolument horrible digne du plus terrifiant des films d'horreur.

Malefoy n'avait rien dit pour une raison bien simple : quand il était petit, il possédait un bonnet vert qu'il mettait toujours pour aller jouer dans la neige tel un bon Drago Malefoy de qualité. Un jour, il décida qu'il voulait un chien, alors il alla voir ses parents et leur dit : «Maman, papa, je veux un CHIEN ! » Alors sa maman et son papa allèrent ensemble au magasin de chien. Drago choisit un chien laid au poil frisé blanc. Il avait les dents croches et il était d'une férocité absolue, mais Malefoy l'aimait, ce chien. Il aimait aussi son bonnet vert. Mais son chien n'aimait pas les tuques et un bonnet c'est comme une tuque. Alors le chien mordit Drago au sang et MANGEA son bonnet vert. Malefoy pleurait, car il avait mal et le chien ne l'aimait pas, mais lui il aimait le chien et il aimait son bonnet vert, mais il n'avait plus de bonnet.

Depuis, Malefoy faisait collection de bonnets, mais il n'en avait jamais retrouvé de semblable. Jusqu'à maintenant.

-Vous... vous êtes un bonnet habillé de vert, balbutia Malefoy.

-C'est exact, répondit le bonnet. Nous pourrons peut-être discuter quand j'aurai tué ces deux-là.

-Oui, dit Malefoy. Mais débranchons cette crevette maintenant.

Ils débranchèrent la crevette et s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

-Non, pas maintenant, dit le bonnet, coupant court à ce tendre baiser. Nous touverons rapidement une solution après avoir tué les deux autres là.

-D'accord, dit Malefoy.

Le bonnet partit au loin sans un regard par en arrière.


	3. Le départ du nécrophile

Note de l'homme : Je me hais. Je ne devrais pas me laisser distraire pendant l'écrivage de fics autant que je le fais là. Pourquoi y'a toujours quelqu'un qui vient me parler pile au moment où je décide de m'y mettre et que c'est précisément la personne à qui je voulais parler ? En tout cas, s'il y a des problèmes de logique dans l'histoire (genre si quelqu'un se fait tuer deux fois )ben c'est normal, car je suis quand même un homme et moi je fais pas sortir les gens deux fois de la moria (bonnet !) (eille d'ailleurs ils disent des trucs sur la moria dans illuminati… serait-ce une tune de nain ?) Pis à ceux qui me pitchent tout le temps des roches ben je vous aime !

Chapitre 3 Le bonnet sanguinaire

Le bonnet gambada longuement avant de trouver le dortoir où il devait se rendre. C'était un bonnet, donc il se laissait distraire par le moindre bout de verdure qui lui bloquait le chemin. Mais ses instincts de bonnet sadique et cruel prirent le dessus et la magie de Walt Disney l'emmena directement à son but sans qu'on sache vraiment trop comment il fit. Il s'approcha lentement de Harry qui pleurait seul dans son lit, tourné comme par magie juste dans le bon angle pour ne pas voir ce bonnet et il sortit une poupée très laide, même affreusement laide nommée couche d'ozone de nulle part tel un Lee Hom qui chante Orange no Taiyou. C'est alors que Colin Crivey entra dans la pièce et cria :

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Le bonnet avait de bons réflexes de bonnet et il immobilisa Colin d'un coup de tête de couche d'ozone. Mais Harry avait été alerté par le cri déchirant de Colin et il se retourna brusquement en criant.

-Vous ne m'aurez PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! Je veux vivre ! J'aime Neville et je le lui dirai avant ma mort ! Je l'aime encore ! NEUUUU !

-Whahaha, dit le bonnet, j'ai la mission de t 'exterminer, et lui aussi s'il est nécessaire.

Il frappa Colin qui venait de se relever et lui enfonça le pied de couche d'ozone dans la gorge. Cette dernière action lui fut fatale et il s'écroulant en marmonnant à Harry une quelconque parole d'excuse.

-Bon, reprit le bonnet en prenant le reste de la poupée (le pied était resté coincé… (je vous assure que cette couche d'ozone a vraiment existé et qu'elle était vraiment terrible… cependant elle a connu une fin atroce et non le nom n'avait rien à voir avec cette chose merdique qu'était cette poupée naniste)), maintenant, à nous deux, Harry.

Le bonnet n'eut aucun mal à maîtriser Harry parce qu'il était encore moins bâti que ce sublime Hyde, mais il décida de retarder sa mort un peu pour le faire souffrir. Il sortit une épée de nulle part et entreprit de mutiler Harry le plus possible avant qu'il n'ait perdu tout son sang AB : il lui trancha le gros orteil droit, puis le gauche, il joua au tic-tac-toe dans son dos avec la pointe de l'épée, mais il perdit, il sortit également des baguettes japonaises dont il se servit pour lui arracher les yeux et finalement, il le tua en lui faisant regarder couche d'ozone dont le seul regard pouvait tuer n'importe quel être humain doté d'une certaine sensibilité. Le bonnet vert donna les yeux de Harry à un Japonais gothique du nom de Közi qui passait par là, puis se baigna dans la mare de sang en se réjouissang (lol le jeu de mots… je m'améliore je trouve, mais ça ne battra pas celui du navet…) de son sadisme maladif. (man, de quoi je parle, là ?)

Wilfred la crevette entra alors dans la pièce. Il faisait un effort apparent pour rester allumé parce qu'il avait été débranché. (Je vous signale qu'il est tard et que je suis un homme)

-TRAHISON ! hurla la petite crevette. JE devais avoir Drago, pas toi ! Sale bonnet ! Les nains sont de meilleurs tueurs, je le savais. Mais Drago ne m'écoutait pas. Tu mourras même si je ne suis qu'une crevette bien habillée !

La crevette se jeta sur lui sauvagement et réussit, malgré sa petite taille et sa voix totalement insipide de chanteur commercial, à étonner le bonnet qui tomba à la renverse dans la flaque de sang. Il sanglotait dans sa barbe, mais il se leva et avec les forces qui lui restaient, il prit la crevette dans sa main droite et il la serra jusqu'à l'étrangler, mais les forces du crustacé semblaient avoir décuplé et il se libéra. En désespoir de cause, le bonnet sortit un fouet de nulle part et fouetta la crevette qui ne portait malheureusement pas de suit de cuir. C'était visiblement trop pour une créature de cette taille : elle s'effondra, agonisante. Le bonnet eut un rire sadique et bonnettique avant de sortir magiquement de la chambre.

…

Neville voulait mourir parce qu'il avait vu Lockhart coucher avec Flitwick (ça, c'est si j'ai oublié de l'écrire dans le deuxième chapitre ) et il retourna donc vers le dortoir. Il voulait reprendre avec le seul qu'il ait vraiment aimé et se faire pardonner. Mais lorsqu'il entra, il fut confronté à une vision d'horreur horrible. Harry avait le corps atrocement mutilé et il se baignait dans une mare de son propre sang, enfin c'est une façon de parler quand je dis qu'il se baigne parce qu'en fait, il est mort donc il ne peut pas se baigner, mais c'est ce qu'il avait l'air de faire. À côté de lui, il y avait Colin, transpercé d'un pied de chose affreusement laide qui aurait pu être une poupée. Visiblement, il avait voulu empêcher la mort de Harry, mais n'y était pas parvenu. Neville voulait mourir. Il n'avait même pas pu se faire pardonner de l'amour de sa vie avant que celui-ci ne meure. Il caressa le corps mort et déjà assailli par des vers blancs, luisants et dégoûtants de Harry. Il embrassa ses lèvres froides et sang vie : ce corps l'attirait. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu aller plus loin, Hermione et Luna Lovegood entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Tu es dégoûtant, Neville ! hurla Hermione qui trouvait le spectacle dégoûtant. Non seulement tu as tué Harry, mais tu tentes de le violer ! Je vais te tuer !

-Non, dit Luna avec un calme d'hystarique déterminé. Attends de savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé. Je ne crois pas que Neville ait tué quelqu'un. Il est bien trop innocent et stupide. Cependant, le fait que Colin soit mort également est préoccupant et intéressant, parce que j'avais donné à ce garçon, quelques temps plus tôt, un appareil photo dont je doutais un peu du diabolisme. Je crois que cet appareil, du nom de Wilfred la crevette méprisable aurait très bien pu se rebeller contre Colin et vouloir sa mort. Sauf que je ne crois pas qu'une simple crevette ferait tant de ravages.

-Mais… mais… il nous faut trouver cette crevette ! Si elle a causé la mort de mon amour… de Harry, je la tuerai !

Ils firent des bruits de crevette femelle et cela marcha. Wilfred arriva assez rapidement, bien qu'il semblait assez mal en point, pour ne pas dire presque mort. Il chercha en vain la crevette femelle.

-Wilfred, dit Luna avec son calme de freak terriblement dangereuse quand on la contrarie (hein, l'hystarique… ) , on sait que c'est de ta faute si ces deux-là sont morts. Et comme tu sembles toi-même presque mort, ben on aimerait savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement. On te tuera, après.

-Je suis une bonne crevette. Mais Colin a été cruel avec moi. J'ai voulu me venger alors je suis allé voir Mr Malefoy qui accueillit ma proposition de le tuer avec plaisir, sauf que lui voulait tuer Harry. Je n'avais rien contre sauf que Malefoy eut l'hyde (lol le jeux de mots… Hyde… idée… whahahahaha) stupide d'engager un bonnet au lieu d'un nain pour tuer ces deux chères personnes. Sauf que le bonnet a séduit Malefoy… et ils semblaient me considérer comme étant un obstacle à leur relation, alors ils me débranchèrent. Sauf qu'ils avaient oublié que j'arrivais parfois, avec toute l'énergie positive du sadomasochisme, à fonctionner par moi-même. Alors je rejoignis tant bien que mal le bonnet qui prenait un bain de sang. Il me martyrisa et c'est pourquoi je devrais mourir genre juste après mon speech, parce que me semble que dans tous les films, tout le monde a le temps de dire son speech final avant de mourir ou presque. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'ils se sont exilés au Japon. Maintenant, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais il faudrait bien que je meure un jour parce qu'au fond, tout le monde au Québec veut la mort de Wilfred sauf que personne n'ose le dire. Allez, je vous libère de ma présence. Que Kami soit avec vous dans votre quête épique du nipponisme absolu !

Et la crevette mourut, libérant ce pauvre Québec des vidéos poches de crevette en chandail brun qui chante des chansons de marin soûlon sauf qu'il ne battra jamais celle où Mana et Közi sont assis dans les escaliers.

-Nous devons aller au Japon, dit Luna avec son habituelle perspicacité. Callons des orignals et attachons-les après le lit de Neville. Ils nous emmèneront au Japon, c'est logique, non ? (lol ça rime en crime… pi si tu le tourne de bord ça rime encore (je me fais mourir de rire des fois))

Neville aurait bien aimé assouvir ses élans nécrophiles, mais le temps pressait, alors il se contenta de laisser un mot à Ron, Dean et Seamus qui expliquait pourquoi ils étaient partis et qui demandait de ramasser les cadavres pour ne pas que ça pue trop quand il reviendrait.

Il n'emmena rien avec lui, parce qu'au Japon, lui avait-on assuré, on peut sortir n'importe quoi de nulle part : des micros aux marteaux en passant par les raquettes de ping-pong ! (lol, j'aimerais préciser à tous et à chacun que non, les noms des Kinki Kids ne sont pas Ping et Pong, mais bien Koichi et Tsuyochi ) Ils partirent tous les trois avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.


End file.
